Reaching Out To Me
by tiresome.succulent
Summary: In the blink of an eye, Victor becomes a major figure in Yuri's life. What happens when Yuri Katsuki goes from knowing nothing about and having no experience with ice skating to having his life revolve around this one sport? And how does a beautiful man he stumbled into on the street now have so much influence in his life? Victor x Yuri Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Yuri's POV

 _Ah, I've got to hurry! I'll be late for my pork cutlet bowl!_ I stumbled as fast as I could over to my family's hot spring resort, mouth salivating at the thought of the meal waiting for me. It was April, and a snowstorm was brewing, causing me to only be able to see a few feet in front of me. Despite my out-of-shape body (no doubt caused by these meals I can't resist), I managed to keep a steady running pace. I was almost there, and just had to make it up the last stretch of hill before I could eat my favorite dish! My eyes squeezed shut in determination, and I began to sprint as fast as my slightly chubby legs would let me. **Oomph.**

My body feel back onto the snow, and my head was disoriented. _Did I run into a lightpost? This wouldn't be the first time. But that's weird, are lightposts usually warm? With... abs?_

I heard a soft chuckle and opened my eyes. The first thing I realized was that my hand was rubbing a pack of abs seemingly chiseled by the gods. The second thing I realized was that there was a god himself standing in front of me. _Haha, my hunger must be doing strange things to me. There is no way that such a beautiful human is right here._ As soon as I thought that, he extended his large, perfectly structured hand to me.

"My, look at that. You're bleeding. Let's get you somewhere to bandage you up." His sturdy Russian accent did nothing to quell the intense blush spreading over my cheeks.

"Um.. O-okay..." Is all I could think of as a response, which I mentally kicked myself for. _I shouldn't worry. I bet he gets reactions like this all the time._ Before I knew it, I was carried bridal-style into the nearest building, which turned out to be the Ice Castle Hasetsu rink. The man set me down on a bench, and quickly hurried off to find a first aid kit. That's when I felt the pain kick in. _Oh my god my nose hurts. It reeaaalllyy hurts. Ow ow ow ow-_

 _"_ Didn't think I'd be back here so soon after just leaving," the man said with a laugh that fluttered my insides. I gave him a questioning look. "W-what do you mean? Did you just finish a group skating outing, or something?"

With a look that made clear that I was not understanding something, he let out another enchanting laugh. "Kid, do you not know who I am?"

My only response was to shake my head, with another blush of embarrassment. _Is he somebody important, or is he just messing with me?_ With a smirk that would've made me drop to the floor in awe if I had not been sitting down, he moved to grab my hand. I went along with it and rose to my feet, my pain dulled by the rapid beat of my heart, which seemed as if it was going to pop out of my chest.

"Well, I guess you're about to find out. Be sure not to stare at my ass for too long, while you're at it." And with a flirtatious wink only he could pull off, Victor Nikiforov led a very confused and flustered me to the ice rink.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been to this ice rink a few times before, with my sister Mari and her friends. However, due to a fear of how my clumsiness would fare if I dared step foot on the ice, I always just sat to the side and watched the others skate. And this is exactly what I did when I saw the man lace up his ice skates. With a delicate and practice hand, he quickly knotted the laces into a firm bow. _Wow, he must be pretty good. I can't wait to see what he has in store. Wait..._ A sudden realization hit me.

"Hey! Um... You never told me your name!" I choked out. He gave me a sideways wink and gracefully putted his way over to the ice. _How does he stay so steady?_ "It's Victor Nikiforov. Don't wear it out." I couldn't help but give a small grin at his lame attempt at humor- but that faded to a slack-jawed expression of amazement once he skated onto the ice.

Before I knew it, Victor was sailing around the rink, twirling and flying and spinning as if he was a fairy- no, a god. I couldn't pinpoint what he resembled, because I had never seen a sport expressed in such an artistic way. My eyes darted to and fro to keep up with what I knew were master-level moves in ice skating, and despite my lack of knowledge in the area, I could tell he was a professional. _So this is what he meant when he seemed so high-and-mighty earlier. He must be famous for this!_

I couldn't control my gaze when it scanned over his defined muscles that flexed just perfectly at every jump and skate. Once again, a furious blush took over my cheeks. _You're blushing from the cold, Yuri. Not his body. DEFINITELY not his ass. He explicitly told you not to stare at that._

My mind was separated from this degrading path when I saw him slow his movements, for what seemed to be a huge final jump. He soared into the air, giving elegant yet concise twirls, with his arms poised perfectly. Victor landed it without a single wobble, and stilled in a pose that entranced my eyes. I was still in a daze, staring at the rink when he approached me and tapped my shoulder.

"So, what do you think?"

And before I could even begin to process my words, I said, "Teach me, Victor. I want to be just as good as you."

I quickly clamped my hand over my mouth at the realization of what I said, knowing that I could never dream of reaching his level of expertise. Yet he still extended his hand to me, and said with deep sincerity, "Then let's get started. We have a bit of work to do."


End file.
